


Hiding My Face in His Smoking Jacket

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on David Collins' first meeting with Quentin Collins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding My Face in His Smoking Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly based off the original, partly based off the remake, partly based off the Innovation comics, mingled together to make my own take on the 'Dark Shadows' universe.

There is nothing quite like the feel of velvet against my cheeks, as I bury my face into a smoking jacket.

“There, there, David.” The voice is warm, gentle, and male. It is nothing like my father’s. “Everything is going to be all right. I’ll take care of you.”

For years, I didn’t know who owned that voice. I had no idea who the owner of the smoking jacket was. Not until Amy Jennings handed me an old-fashioned phone.

“It’s for you,” she said. Her round eyes were very solemn, as she handed me the phone. “He wants to talk to you.”

I thought it was just a game. I picked up the phone and spoke into it. “Hello?”

“Hello, David.” I knew that voice, recognized its warm softness. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time.”

“You,” I whispered. Tears were welling up behind my eyes, I didn’t know why. “I know you. Don’t I?”

“I really hoped you’d say that.” His voice was just as thick, as if he, too, was having a hard time not crying.

“Who are you?” I asked. “I remember you, I remember your voice and smoking jacket, but I don’t remember your name.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” His voice was just as soft as before, nonjudgmental. My father would be already chastising me for forgetting something that important. “In a way, we’re meeting for the first time. I’m Quentin Collins, David.”

“Quentin Collins?” This explained a lot, he was family. “Are you a long lost cousin, like Barnabas?”

Quentin laughed softly, as if at some private joke. “In a way, I’m very much like Barnabas. I’d rather you didn’t think of me as a cousin, David. Think of me as being your long lost uncle.”

“My uncle?” This sounded right, although I wasn’t entirely certain why. “I’d like that. I don’t have any uncles.” Not anymore. 

“In that case, I’m proud to be your one and only uncle. As your uncle, is it all right, if I ask a favor of you, David?”

“I think so,” I said, feeling a little nervous for the first time. “Doing people favors around Collinwood can turn out bad, though.”

“Oh, I know, so I’m going to make sure this isn’t a bad favor. There’s a very special nickname I’ve been saving just for you.”

“A nickname?” This could be bad. I’d gotten a few really bad ones at school. “It isn’t a bad nickname, is it?”

“Not at all.” Quentin laughed again. It was a rich, warm sound. It was so seldom I ever heard a man laugh around Collinwood. My father almost never laughed. “I’d like to call you Jamison, sometimes, if you don’t mind.”

“Jamison?” This was a surprise. “That was my grandfather’s name. You’ve got to promise never to call me that around my father. He’s terrified I’m going to turn into my grandfather.”

“It’ll be our secret, then...Jamison.” Quentin’s voice was warm and persuasive. For the first time, I thought that being like my grandfather could be wonderful. “Don’t ever think it’s a bad thing to be like your grandfather. He was one of the best people I ever knew and a better master than Collinwood ever deserved.”

For the first time, I heard an angry, dangerous note in Quentin’s voice. It made me a little afraid. However, I was more happy than scared. For the very first time, I felt like someone wanted nothing more than to spend time with me.

The gods help me, I was right.


End file.
